Apathetic Vision
by Rain-in-silence
Summary: Kagura is tired of being Naraku's lackey, but cannot beat him in strength so she wishes for death. Not by being absorbed. She find Sesshoumaru and he changes her mind. Hints of SessKagu One-Shot for Sara's B-Day, could become multi-chap.


****

-Apathetic Vision-

AN: For Sara, happy birthday and thanksgiving.

"You belong to me Kagura, and never forget it." Naraku sneered as he exited the mansion in a cloud of miasma.

Kagura sank to her knees, this was to be her life as Naraku's lackey and slave. How is it that Kanna can put up with him? Because she's apathetic she doesn't care about anything, it's amazing how she does it.

She sighed and rose while holding her stomach he had hit her hard, I guess you could say she deserved it after all she tried to kill him. She took off into the wind on her feather, deciding if she could not get away from him she could fight one of her enemies and let them kill her, rather than become apart of that filth Naraku again. A way of suicide I guess.

Then she saw him again, Sesshoumaru, he always seemed to be where she was headed. _'Oh hell he's as good as anyone else, he can do it.'_ She landed gracefully onto the ground drew her fan and faced him.

"What do _you_ want?" he emphasized the you, to undermine her.

"A fight." she said casually, while inside she was shaking with fear.

"A fight? Just a few moons ago you asked me for my aid, now you want to fight?" a smug smirk appeared on his face, "Did Naraku send you? Were you to inferior to win?"

"Bite your tongue. This has nothing to do with him. Now are you going to accept or are you afraid that the wind will defeat you?"

His eyes narrowed, "Fine. You will given no mercy." he said coldly.

His fingers began to glow, he jumped her flung his poison claws at her. She dodged, and countered, "Dance of the Dragon!" tornadoes formed around Sesshoumaru. He drew his sword and swung it at her attack, rendering it useless. It threw he back until she hit the ground.

He put the blade at her throat, "This is not the extent of your power, what are you trying to do?"

"…To die." she whispered.

"You can't win against Naraku, so you decide to prove your inferiority by giving into death?" he removed the blade from her throat and stood up.

"You have know idea of what you speak Sesshoumaru." she spat angrily.

"I know the truth in what I say woman. Dying is like letting Naraku win, you think if you die that will stop him from absorbing you?"

"I-" she didn't know what to say.

"If I remember right he was made out of a half dead human, who says absorbing your dead body wouldn't help him?"

She let her head fall, "I'm not sure, but this cannot go on, I can't…no **won't** be his lackey for my life time."

"Then don't. Fight him to the bitter end." he said as if it were nothing.

"I tried that, that's why I have these wounds, I lost he proved that I was nothing but a slave…" she said solemnly.

"Hn. Giving up without a fight, what a weakling."

Her eyes narrowed, "You have no idea what it's like." she growled.

"Maybe not, but you won't know what its like to be free until you try."

She looked into his eyes, her own brimming with tears that she would never allow to be shed. He put his hand to his side and shut his eyes, a sword formed in his hand. He tossed it to her and said, "The Tetsugara is a mix of my swords, it should help you in your fight."

__

'She's going to die.'

She nodded lightly and asked, "Why help me?"

"Don't take this as a favor, but a test I want to see his power."

She stared him down long and hard, took the sheathed sword and put it in her obi, she took a few steps forward which caught him off guard.

She looked up into his amber eyes, she shut hers and placed a kiss on his lips. His eyes slightly widened not noticeable but he was shocked.

She took steps back and simply added a "Thank you." and took off on her feather again towards the castle to await Naraku's return and face her destiny.

Sesshoumaru stood there until she was out of sight, "You're…welcome." he said quietly.

"What was that 'me lord?" Jaken asked as he came out of the forest with Rin.

"Nothing." with that he got on Ah and Un and took off in the opposite direction to his castle.

__

'Nothing…'

****

The end! Actually, Sara I think I'm going to turn this one shot into a multi-chap when I get around to it but until then here ya go!


End file.
